mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Red LEGO Brick
Red LEGO Bricks are the first type of Brick in My LEGO Network and are needed to construct Modules, Masterpieces, and Items. Each new user starts with 50 Red LEGO Bricks in their inventory and must then use Modules to get more. Although Red LEGO Bricks are mainly used from Rank 0 to Rank 3, the Red LEGO Brick is the most widely used Brick, and is useful in almost every Rank and Mini-Rank. Some users in MLN have a thousand, or more. How to Obtain ;General Public * Users start with fifty Red LEGO Bricks. * LEGO Tree Module (1 Slot, 10 per day plus 1 per 5 clicks, maximum 50 per harvest). * LEGO Gallery Module, Rank 2 (2 Slots, 15 per day plus 1 per 5 clicks, maximum 65 per harvest). * Factory Module, Rank 2 (2 Slots, 50 per day plus 1 per 5 clicks, maximum 100 per harvest). * Farm Pet Module, Rank 1 (1 Slot, 20 per 100 clicks, maximum 100 per harvest). * Farm Pet Module, Rank 2 (3 Slots, 100 per 150 clicks, maximum 150 per harvest). * As a prize in the Hop Arcade Game (100 bricks). * As a prize in the The Rocket Game (10 bricks, sometimes 5). * As a prize in the Concert I Arcade Game (50 bricks). * As a prize in the Delivery Arcade Game (10 bricks). * The Sticker Preservation Affiliate sends Red LEGO Bricks along with other things. ;LEGO Club Members * LEGO Club Magazine Module, Rank 1 (1 Slot, 15 per day plus 2 per click, maximum 75 per harvest). * Clicking a LEGO Club Magazine Module, Rank 1 gives a chance to win a Red LEGO Brick. ;Beta Testers * Pet Glitch Module, Rank 1 (1 Slot, 20 per day plus 1 per 5 clicks, maximum 30 per harvest). * 50 Red LEGO Bricks in Echo's Letter of Thanks. Used For The Red LEGO Brick is used for many things. Those things are: *Making Apples. *Making a Trade Module for 55 Red LEGO Bricks and other various Modules. *Obtaining Stickers from the Sticker Preservation Affiliate (1 Red LEGO Brick per Sticker). *Trading with Farmer John: **The LEGO Tree Module Blueprint for 25 Red LEGO Bricks. **The Farm Pet Module, Rank 1 Blueprint for 80 Red LEGO Bricks. **The Farm Pet Module, Rank 2 Blueprint for 200 Red LEGO Bricks. *Trading with Brickota Networkers: **Dolill: ***The Totemic Fang for 5 Red LEGO Bricks. **Achaki: ***The Totemic Feather for 5 Red LEGO Bricks. ***The Totemic Fur for 5 Red LEGO Bricks. **Vihow: ***The Totemic Claw for 5 Red LEGO Bricks. **Kotori: **The Totemic Scale for 5 Red LEGO Bricks. *Trading with Cheatcode: **An Arcade Token for 100 Red LEGO Bricks. *Making the BIONICLE Skin. *Making the Lego City Skin. *Mixing into other LEGO Bricks. **Mixing the Purple LEGO Brick in the May Pop Purple Popper Module along with 2 Blue LEGO Bricks. **Mixing the Orange LEGO Brick in the Orange Mixing Truck Module along with 5 more Yellow LEGO Bricks. *Building Badges. **Making the Racers Rookie Badge. **Making the City Rookie Badge. **Making the Agents Rookie Badge. **Making the Dice Quest Badge. **Making the LEGO Club Magazine Badge, Rank 1. *Playing the Rocket Game Module. *Setting up the Delivery Arcade Game *Setting up the Concert 1 and 2 modules *Building the LEGO Universe Video Harvest Rates *For General Public (without clicks): : 4 LEGO Tree Modules and 4 Factory Module, Rank 2 - 240 Red LEGO Bricks per day. *LEGO Club Members (without clicks): :4 LEGO Club Magazine Module, Rank 1s and 4 Factory Module, Rank 2s - 260 Red LEGO Bricks per day. *Beta Testers (without clicks): :4 Pet Glitch Module, Rank 1s and 4 Factory Module, Rank 2s - 280 Red LEGO Bricks per day Category:Rank 0 Category:Non-mailable Items